Dont let me go
by Little Litt
Summary: Mascara da morte fez muitas coisas errados, coisas que acabaram afastando todos dele, o único que aguentou foi Afrodite, mas tudo tem limite e o loiro chegou ao seu. Quando Mascara percebe que perdeu o amor de sua vida tenta se redimir, mas já era tarde. Com a ajuda de seus amigos Shaka e Mu, Mascara da Morte tenta reconquistar o único que já amou.


**DISCLAIMER**: Cavaleiros do zodíaco não me pertence, pertence ao Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Fic sem fim lucrativos.

**AVISO:** Contém Yaoi/ Lemon. isto é, relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia.

Bem, acho que é só isso. Boa leitura! =)

* * *

Há quanto tempo estava ali? Não tinha ideia, já havia passado das três da madrugada e nada do marido chegar. O loiro estava ficando preocupado, no fundo sabia onde ele estava, porém não queria admitir. Sabia do passado negro que o outro tinha, mas queria acreditar que ele mudou. Seu coração ferido tantas e tantas vezes não aguentaria ver o homem que amava ter uma recaída naquele mundo sujo no qual conheceu o italiano.

Afrodite Bengtsson tirou Alejandro Agliardi, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte, do subúrbio de New York, da parte mais podre da cidade, onde se encontravam os bêbados, traficantes, assassinos, prostitutas, drogados, cafetões e pessoas dessa índole. Aliás, Alejandro era um pouco de tudo isso. Afrodite, um renomado fotógrafo sueco, conheceu Máscara da Morte enquanto estava tirando fotos para uma matéria do New York Times, pode se dizer que foi amor à primeira vista por parte do loiro.

Afrodite estava perdido em lembranças quando escuta um barulho na porta, sem pensar duas vezes corre até lá para receber o marido. Máscara mal conseguia ficar de pé, suas roupas estavam sujas, cheiravam a perfume feminino e cigarro, sem contar o cheiro de bebida.

- Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado. - A voz de Afrodite passava toda sua preocupação, o loiro ajudou o marido a entrar em casa, conduzido-o até o quarto que os dois dividiam, colocou o moreno na cama de casal e logo em seguida começou a despi-lo. – Olhe seu estado, vamos me ajude aqui, você precisa de um banho!

- Não enche, florzinha... – Máscara se esforçou um pouco até conseguir agarrar os braços do loiro e puxá-lo para mais perto. – Minha noite ainda não acabou...- Ele o beijou sem seu consentimento, era um beijo violento. Afrodite tentava sair dos braços do moreno, mas este era bem mais forte o que dificultava as tentativas do loiro, que já estava ficando enjoado. Numa tentativa desesperada de sair dos braços do italiano, Afrodite mordeu os lábios do marido, que praticamente jogou o sueco no chão.

- Você está louco, Afrodite! – Gritou o moreno agarrando o outro pelos cabelos e o jogando na cama – Você é meu marido e faço o que bem entender com você. E você não deve abrir a boca para reclamar, entendeu? – Antes do outro responder, Máscara virou o corpo do Afrodite na cama, de forma que esse ficasse de bruços, e de uma forma rude começou a tirar as roupas do loiro.

- Para, Alejandro, você esta bêbado. - Afrodite implorava, mas Máscara da Morte fingia não escutar, a sueco sabia o que o ele pretendia fazer e não esta afim de ser abusado por ninguém, muito menos pelo seu próprio marido. O loiro já estava cansado daquilo, ele tinha seu orgulho. Com algum esforço pegou o despertador que descansava na mesinha ao lado da cama e com dificuldade acertou a cabeça do outro sem a menor dó.

- Porra, Afrodite, está tentando me matar, seu filho da puta? Eu quero você, então é bom ir dando essa bundinha para mim. Agora! – Não, aquilo era a gota d'água para o sueco, não era a primeira vez que isso estava acontecendo, mas agora ele tinha certeza, essa seria a última.

- Cala a boca! Cansei! Eu não aguento mais! Você sempre chega bêbado, com o cheiro de perfume de outro e quer me bater? Não, Alejandro, eu não sou seu brinquedinho ... Se quer comer alguém vai procurar aquelas putas com quem você trabalhava, volta para aquele teu emprego de merda, seu puto. - Desabafou o loiro, ele não aguentava mais isso, era a mesma coisa todos os dias.

Máscara da Morte não havia gostado nem um pouco o que o outro falou, agarrou Afrodite pelos braços e o jogou na cama novamente. O moreno era muito mais forte que o sueco. Afrodite se debatia, tentando se livrar do marido, mas estava difícil. Desesperado, o loiro consegue acertar as partes íntimas do moreno com uma joelhada. Máscara se debate um pouco por causa da dor e isso dá a chance de Afrodite fugir.

O loiro sai correndo em direção à porta não se importando de estar vestindo apenas um pijama velho. Queria apenas sair daquele apartamento, mas Máscara foi mais rápido. Quando o sueco estava com a mão na maçaneta pronto para abrir a porta o italiano que estava furioso o agarrou pelos cabelos e deu um tapa em seu belo rosto.

Afrodite sentiu algo que quente escorrendo pela face, mas naquele momento não importava o que era, ele apenas queria sair correndo dali. O moreno foi para cima do Afrodite novamente, mas este conseguiu desviar do golpe.

O loiro agarrou a primeira coisa que viu na cozinha - uma garrafa de vinho pela metade. Acertou na cabeça do marido quando esse foi golpea-lo mais uma vez. Máscara cambaleou para trás, estava tonto por causa da bebida e das duas pancadas que havia levado na cabeça, acabou caindo. Na queda bateu novamente a cabeça e desmaiou, a última coisa que viu foi Afrodite sair correndo.

Após dar o golpe com a garrafa e ver o marido cambaleando Afrodite não pensou duas vezes: saiu correndo para casa dos vizinhos.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Tadinho do Dite, né? Ele não merece isso, Mascara é um belo filho da p***, mas vai ter o que merece. u.u

Tentei manter a personalidades deles, e, na minha opinião, consegui. =) Não gosto quando retratam o Afrodite como uma bixa louca, na verdade também não gosto do Mascara desse jeito filho da puta, mas isso foi necessário para o decorrer da estória.

Capitulo betado pela V. Lolita. Obrigada querida. ^^

Obrigada a todos que leram, até o próximo capitulo.

Beijos!


End file.
